Back to the Place
by sapphirecelestial
Summary: Years later she wakes up finding she misses him dearly. And he, he has been loveless from the day she walked away. She walked away with all of his love, and now he waits for her but will she come to meet him half way or will she never know. ONESHOT**


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter characters, Rowling has all the credit. I just Love the series.

This one-shot is inspired by The Script's two songs: The Man Who Can't Be Moved and Breakeven. It's a long one-shot but I hope you guys like it.

**It's been a year and a half since their monstrous seventh year, and Ron and Hermione are dating and living together, Harry and Ginny didn't get back together; Harry just didn't feel that strongly anymore and nor did Ginny. Hermione, after much debate with Headmistress McGonagall, is back at Hogwarts teaching Ancient Ruins. Luna also returned to Hogwarts and is helping to teach Care for Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Ron is helping Fred and George (because everyone knows both of them should have lived) at their joke shop, but also volunteers as a part-time Auror. Harry has become one of the head Aurors in the Minstery and is living in Grimwald place; that has now been cleaned up thanks to Hermione, Ron, and the whole Weasley clan. Although Harry, Hermione, and Ron are still close, they are only close when they are together. They will never lose their bonds they formed together but between teaching, Minestry, and joke shop they don't find much time to just sit and talk now days. **

This story starts a year and a half after the three went their separate ways in their careers. It's winter holiday break and assignments at the Minstery are few and in between at this time of year. Although Fred and George's joke shop is booming.

Hermione wakes up a bit later than usual; she was home now and no classes to get up and teach. She looked over to Ron's side of the bed to see that he had already left for the joke shop; it always got very busy at this time of year. She wrapped herself in her robe and made her way to the kitchen.

When she reached the kitchen counter she saw a few letters sitting there. One was from the education board, one from Luna, and the last one was from Harry. Hermione smiled seeing her best friends writing and decided to pick his up first.

_Dear Hermione, _

_It's been so long since we talked or even seen each other. I miss it you know, just sitting by the fire late at night and talking with you, and Ron. But I'm doing okay, my career shot off as an Auror and Mrs. Weasley always sends meals for me. She must think I'm too thin *laughs*. I finally got a new owl, another white one, I call him Hero. Well that's pretty much what's new with me, I could go on and on but I know you're a busy teacher so I'll end it before I rattle on. I hope we are all able to see each other this Christmas._

_With love,_

_Harry_

Hermione laughed as she read Harry's letter. She missed him too but it was so hard to see each other or even write sometimes, with their schedules. She lightly shook her head and picked the other two. The Education board was notifying her of a meeting that was going to be held at 11am this morning, a yearly evaluation for teachers. Luna's letter was asking if she would like to join Luna for a cup of coffee this morning before the meeting.

Hermione looked at the clock, it was only 7 so there was plenty of time to get ready and join Luna for coffee. So she quickly jotted a note back to Luna telling Luna she would meet her down on the street; Luna and Hermione had a favorite coffee shop they meet at whenever they go out so that was no problem. After sending the letter off Hermione glanced back at Harry's letter and resolved to write a letter to him once she got back from the meeting so she didn't just scribble something out to him.

An hour and a half later Hermione reached the spot where she was to meet Luna to find Luna already there, "Luna! 'Morning" Hermione said hugging her. "Good Morning Hermione. Woke up well then, no Nightsnatchers disturbed you?" Luna asked in her normal angelic voice.

Hermione laughed, "No Luna, I slept just fine." With that the girls set off for the coffee shop a few blocks down the street.

Hermione laughed as Luna talked about a boy who could pass a Neville's son in her class, poor boy sounds like he had it worse than Neville himself. As Hermione turned her head toward the coffee shop door she saw an all too familiar head of black hair.

"Harry!!" Hermione said in shock, "Harry?" Harry turned his head and smiled as soon as his eyes recognized her. "Hermione!" Hermione ran forward and jumped on him enveloping him and one of her massive Hermione hugs. Harry laughed as he embraced her the same way. "Harry I can't believe it! I got your letter this morning and I was going to write back later today, but here you are!" Hermione shouted in excitement.

Harry just laughed as Hermione clutched tight to his jacket and he held her just as tight; he missed her more then she knew. "Hello Luna, how have you been?" Harry said acknowledging their third member. "Very well, and yourself?" Luna asked in return.

"Exceptionally well this morning," Harry said looking down at Hermione and squeezing her to him. "You ladies getting coffee?" "Yes, we decided to get some before our board meeting this morning. Would you mind if we joined you?" Hermione said looking up at him.

"I'd be heartbroken if you didn't 'Mione" Harry said as he opened the door for the two women.

They ordered their drinks and sat together talking none stop about everything, catching up on everything that they had missed in each other's lives. Hermione told Harry of her students who would always ask about their adventures, and how they became smart in noticing that she never answered the same questions twice in class about her past. Hermione said it's a small stimulation of the brain so why not make them think of other trivial questions to ask. Harry talked of his different missions and how they would be so much easier if she were there to bail him out ever time, Hermione laughed. Harry briefly asked about Ron and if they were still together; he and Ron talked sparsely these days and only saw each other at holidays, Hermione said yes and that they were living together but not married. Hermione also said how annoying it was when everyone assumed they were married… Harry just laughed and turned the conversation to a different direction. Luna would speak every so often, but she sat back and let the two friends catch up.

"I do not mean to be the bearer of bad news, but we have to leave for our meeting Hermione, you know how McGonagall likes us to be there a half hour early." Luna said breaking the conversation between Hermione and Harry. Harry looked crestfallen at this and Hermione looked as though Luna had just dumped a bucket of cold water on her.

She had forgotten all about the meeting! Bloicks! "Oh…" Hermione sighed looking over at Harry and giving a half-hearted smile and light shrug, "I'm sorry Harry…" Hermione was at a loss of what to saw and Harry understood. "It's ok 'Mione, go do your teacher thing. I know you must love it." Harry said with a smirk. Hermione reached over and swatted him.

"Good bye Harry, it was lovely seeing you again." Luna said as she walked past giving him a gentle hug, "You too Luna."

Then Harry turned to Hermione and sighed, she had grown even more beautiful since last he saw her, she was more mature now. "It was great seeing you Hermione." Harry said giving a sad smile, she was about to leave again. "Yes, it was great seeing you too Harry. I've missed you so much and today I ran into you, it's like fate." Hermione said laughing, Harry laughed too because he knew how she felt about fate, the same way she felt about Divination… "Yeah, I'll miss you 'Mione." Harry said pulling her into another hug that she returned fully, nobody could give hugs like Hermione.

As they broke apart Hermione looked up and said 'bye' before leaning in and giving him a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Harry quickly returned the gesture and said 'bye.'

And like that Hermione was gone from his life again, and he just let her walk without her knowing how he really felt. During the year when they hunted Horcruxes he had grown feeling for his witch best friend. After the battle was over he was elated to see she was fine, but then she turned to Ron. And ever since then he kept his feeling to himself because Hermione had pinned after Ron enough she deserved him; Ron may not of deserved her, but Harry was not going to say anything.

HHHalf a year later, and now school is out on spring holiday.

Hermione woke up late she had had a long night of planning and was in no hurry to get up this morning. She looked over to the other side of the bed to Ron as she sat up and turned away in guilt as she gazed at him.

In that one moment she felt this immense pang in her chest when she realized Harry wasn't on the other side of the bed. She had no idea where this need to see Harry came from but lately it had been growing more and more each day. Hermione would just tell herself over and over again she wasn't use to not seeing Harry for long periods of time and that she missed Harry; but what shocked her this morning was that was her first thought as she gazed at Ron!

She missed seeing Harry's black mop every morning during school. She missed seeing his green eyes sparkle when he was truly happy. She missed hearing his voice call her name and asking for help on an essay. She missed her best mate; it only made this new Harry craving worse as she realized she hadn't seen him since last fall.

She went to the kitchen and set the coffee maker to brew as she showered and got ready. Once done she grabbed her cup and folders and flooed to her board meeting.

Hermione and her fellow teachers had just finished the board meeting and were now gathering their things. "If I had a guy waiting for me every Thursday at the corner by same coffee I would be there in a heartbeat. What kind of cold-hearted women just leaves him just standing there! And such a well renowned wizard." One of the women said glancing down at the Daily Prophet as she spoke. "Yeah, he's such a great guy to. I heard he even told a policeman he wouldn't move because he was waiting for someone and he didn't know who long it would take but he was going to wait for her, every Thursday." Another said adding to Hermione's curiosity.

"How are you two talking about?" Hermione asked while filing her papers in her brief case. "How do you not know who we're talking about? Don't you read the Prophet?" The second women shouted. "No, I stopped reading that after my sixth year at Hogwarts, too much rubbish." Hermione stated calmly.

"Oh, well a man goes and stands outside this coffee shop every Thursday. He says he's waiting for a woman who walked away with his heart. Sweetheart isn't he. Most guys wouldn't say that to save either lives, I tried with my husband but nothing." The first woman said pushing the paper towards Hermione for her to look, but Hermione felt no need.

Hermione turned to Luna but as she opened her mouth to talk Luna cut her off, "It's Harry you know." Luna said in her angelic knowing voice. Hermione froze and stared at her, "Harry what?"

"It's Harry in the picture, waiting for someone." Luna said nodding her head and giving one of her smiles that you don't know if it is just being polite or she knows something you don't.

Hermione reached over and grabbed the paper looking at the moving picture. It was Harry standing in front of the coffee shop where they bumped into him.

Hermione's breath left her lungs as she stared at the picture, did he miss her as much as she had been missing him?

Hermione had no idea what was driving her but she threw the paper back down on the table and ran out the door, not even bothering to grab any of her things.

"Hey! Where is she going?" the first woman asked once again before it clicked in her head, "No way…" she said as she gazed back at the picture of the most famous wizard who ever lived.

Hermione ran out the door into the warm spring air. Hermione looked down the street and apperated to a spot just a few blocks down from the coffee shop. She ran out in to the street across traffic a taxi almost hit her but stopped just short and the driver yelled at her. She couldn't give a flying Hippogriff what he was saying so she just kept moving. Once she hit the other sidewalk she turned and ran down the street to the corner coffee shop that Harry was waiting at hoping he was still there.

Hermione stopped running on the opposite corner adjacent from the coffee shop, catching her breath. A big smile broke out on her face when she saw Harry still standing there. Hermione walked across the street to him and stopped on the side walk, waiting for him to spot her.

Harry turned his head to look down the street and he was met by those loving chocolate brown eyes he could never forget. He smiled so big he thought his cheeks would hurt from the stretch.

Hermione ran forward and engulfed him in a hug. "Hermione…" Harry said muffled by her hair, taking in her lovely sent. Harry pulled back slightly to look down at her as people around them began to whisper.

"What am I supposed to do, Hermione, when the best part of me was always you, Hermione? What am I supposed say when I'm all choked up but you're ok? I've been falling to pieces Hermione; every time I see you with Ron, every time you walk away from me to return to your own life. It's selfish of me, but I want our lives to always be together. When you went to Ron at the end of the battle I felt as though when you left with him, you took all my love with you, and I had none left to give… What am I supposed to do when I feel that way Hermione?" Harry said all of this to Hermione in the most poetic voice Hermione had ever heard in her life. He only broke eye contact with her to study the rest of her face when he talked, but his eyes always found their way back to hers.

Hermione's eyes became glazed with tears as he spoke those beautiful words to her. She couldn't believe he kept all of this to himself all these years. Harry was openly telling her he couldn't stand to live without her, and he wanted to be with her always.

She was the best part of him, and when she left she took his love with her.

His words shook Hermione to the core and for once she didn't have an answer for him. "I guess…that means…you're in…in…love." Hermione spoke slowly, almost afraid to say what he meant with his words. "I already knew that 'Mione. I want to know what I'm supposed to do now…" Harry said pulling her back against his chest.

Hermione stared ahead straight into his shirt covered chest. She had no idea what to tell him, she had missed him greatly during these last few weeks for unknown reasons.

Hermione could see herself marring Ron in the future; it would be bound to happen. But how could she deny Harry who always held more of her heart then Ron, sure she had always had a crush on Ron and she knew he liked her back, he just had odd ways of showing it… But Harry, Harry had been her first real friend, the first boy she ever cried over, the first boy she faced death for, the first boy she ever cried in front of.

But Harry was no boy anymore, he was a man. A man asking her what he was supposed to do because he was in love with a childhood friend.

Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes, "I think we should go get some coffee, talk and see where it leads." She said earning a small smile from Harry, and then she added, "I hear you've been waiting for a long time."

Harry laughed and pulled her to him once more and walked into the coffee shop with her. They both ordered and sat down and began to talk.

"You want to know something funny?" Hermione asked once they sat down, Harry just looked up and waited for her to finish. Hermione looked down nervously at her cup before continuing but she knew Harry should hear this, "I woke up this morning and my chest actually ached because I missed you. I've missed you a lot lately…Not sure exactly why, but I have." She looked up to his eyes and he stared back at her with and understanding look.

"Yeah…look Hermione; you don't have to feel like you have to leave Ron, I don't want to make you unhappy. And I can tell the headlines that we just saw each other and decided to catch up…you don't have to feel obligated to anything…" Harry said locking his vision on his coffee cup.

Harry always did this; he never wanted to ask anything of anyone. Hermione didn't say anything, she waited for him to look up, and when he did he found a smiling Hermione. "Let's just take it one step at a time okay? We miss each other, so let's spend time together and see where the road takes us. Okay?" Hermione took a sip of her coffee when she finished and looked back to Harry. He was smiling from ear-to-ear again. She loved seeing him smile, after everything he had been forced through in his life he deserved all the happiness he'd allow someone to give, and then more.

"Besides," Hermione continued, "I'd hate for you to wait for long periods of time for our next cup of coffee. Why didn't you ever just owl Harry, I would have come?" This question popped into her head and she suddenly wanted to know the answer.

Harry looked down at his coffee and then looked back up to answer, "I knew you were busy with school, and when you weren't at school you would probably be spending time with Ron, and I didn't want you to have to make room for me in all of that… So I figured if I wanted you'd show up again…"

Hermione shook her head and gave a low sad chuckle, "Oh Harry," Hermione reached across the table and took his hand from his mug and laced it with hers. "What have I always told you? All you need to do is ask, and I will do everything in my ability to oblige." Hermione finished with a light smile.

Harry gave a small smile back too, "But, I don't want you to have to stop on a dime and come help me with whatever it is. I just want it to be easy like it use to be, you know? Back then it wasn't a hassle to sit down in front of a fire and talk, or have dinner together, it was just easy."

"And it will get that way; we just have to work at it for a while first." Hermione said back in the voice no one argued with. Harry looked down and sighed and Hermione gave his hand a squeeze, "It will Harry I promise. It will get easy for us. Trust me okay?"

Harry looked back up to her beautiful brown eyes, "I will always trust you Hermione, you know that." He let one of his smiles shine again and Hermione reciprocated.

Hermione looked down at her watch and harry cast his eyes down, he knew she was going to say she had to go he just didn't want it to happen yet, not this soon. "Well do you have to work today?" Harry's head snapped up to hers and he shook his head 'no'. "Good, me neither," Harry felt a weight get lifted from those three simple words, "How about we go to your house and we'll make a large brunch for the both of us? I don't know about you but I didn't have a proper breakfast." Hermione said taking a deep drink almost emptying her cup. Harry did the same quickly, "Yes, that would be fantastic Hermione!" Harry stood, paid the bill, and held out his arm for her.

When she looped her arm with his, Harry felt that there was this light, this energy coursing through his body, he felt like finally he was happy. Together they left the shop and apperated to his house where they cooked a glorious meal; completely magic free too Hermione liked cooking the muggle way and Harry didn't mind at all, he didn't mind at all.


End file.
